Overload
by Amber59
Summary: What happens when the Dark Lord dies and all the negative energy that he was broadcasting thru the dark mark stops suddenly? What happens when the ones who wear the dark mark go insane? Better summary inside.
1. Ding Dong the Dark Lord is Dead

Summary: When the Dark Lord dies every one who wears the dark mark is suddenly overloaded with a lack of control and become totally un-inhibited. The students and staff at Hogwarts are left to wonder just who their potions professor is and what kind of person he really is. Ask yourself this: What desires has Snape had to repress to continue to serve (or pretend to serve) Voldimort? How would Snape behave if he were to go insane?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters only the situation that I have put them into. J.K.: I promise to return them to you unharmed; I will of course Obliviate them before I return them so that they are unaffected and are able to continue unabated in your next story.  
  
This is my first fan fic. Please be kind and review with constructive criticisms or comments. Negative comments that are not constructive will be ignored.  
  
************   
  
Chapter One: Ding Dong the Dark Lord is dead  
  
The news flashed through Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You-Know-Who was dead. The Dark Lord, Voldimort had met his end. No one was more surprised than The-Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter. After almost seven years of thinking.no.KNOWING, that he would have to be the one to defeat Voldimort, it was over. And Harry Potter had, had absolutely nothing to do with the death.  
  
Harry had been asleep in his bed. His nightmare had com on that night just as it has so many times before. Voldimort was speaking to a group of death eaters, giving directions for the next attack. Harry had learned two years before not to fight the visions. He relaxed and concentrated on memorizing any detail that night help. When the target was identified it was all Harry could do not to pull himself out of the vision and run straight to Dumbledore. He stopped himself, knowing that he needed to know when they were planning on attacking the Grainger's. But he never found out.  
  
Harry couldn't help but smile at what he imagined to be the looks on the Aurors faces when they realized that the routine death eater raid had cornered the dark lord himself. In his dream Harry had followed Voldimort out the back door of the house as the aurors came in the front. When Voldimort had seen more aurors in the back and realized that they had placed wards that prevented apperating he pulled out his wand, swished it wildly around and stabbed it up toward the sky. The storm that resulted was loud and wild. He obviously intended to use it to hide his escape. When a bolt of the dark magic filled lightning struck close, Harry was thrown violently from the dream and his bed.  
  
Ron, Neville and Seamus had been there before Harry could pick himself up off the floor. As Ron tried to press a potion to Harry's lips Harry realized that something was different. He raised his eyes to the worried faces above him and spoke the words that would change the world and be repeated thousands of times in the next few hours.  
  
"Voldimort is dead."  
  
Pushing Ron's hand and the potion away he continued. "My scar doesn't hurt. I just saw it, he is dead. I have to talk to the headmaster."  
  
He leapt to his feet and ran out of the room heading to Dumbldore's office, leaving three confused young men to wonder if The-Boy-Who-Lived had lost his mind. If they had only known what the effect of Voldimort's death would have on the ones who wore the dark mark they would have directed their worries to a certain potions professor that, though they did not like, they respected.  
  
********** AN: This is just a set up for what is going to happen. If you have anything you would like to see Snape do when he goes insane leave me a review with a request for it. I may use it and if I do you will get credit. I have some ideas but always welcome more. Thank you for taking the time to read my story. 


	2. Confirmation

Summary: When the Dark Lord dies every one who wears the dark mark is suddenly overloaded with a lack of control and become totally un-inhibited. The students and staff at Hogwarts are left to wonder just who their potions professor is and what kind of person he really is. Ask yourself this: What desires has Snape had to repress to continue to serve (or pretend to serve) Voldimort? How would Snape behave if he were to go insane?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters only the situation that I have put them into. J.K.: I promise to return them to you unharmed; I will of course Obliviate them before I return them so that they are unaffected and are able to continue unabated in your next story.  
  
This is my first fan fic. Please be kind and review with constructive criticisms or comments. Negative comments that are not constructive will be ignored.  
  
************   
  
Chapter Two: Confirmation  
  
As Harry burst into Dumbledore's office he shouted "Headmaster, He's dead. I saw it."  
  
Stopping to catch his breath he noticed for the first time that someone else was in the room. Professor Snape was standing next to the desk with his sleeve pulled up and his arm extended toward the headmaster. Two pair of eyes snapped to Harry, and Dumbledore spoke calmly.  
  
"How did he die, Mr. Potter"  
  
Harry noticed that the headmaster didn't ask who and that Snape's shoulders relaxed as he let his sleeve fall back down his arm and sat in the chair behind him.  
  
Taking a calming breath, Harry started explaining his dream. His eyes darted between the Headmaster and the Potions Professor. When he finished he noticed that even the normally vocal portraits were silent, and then Dumbledore spoke.  
  
"How do you know he's dead Harry?"  
  
"I.I'm not sure sir. I just know. And my scar doesn't hurt. That's never happened before." A thought jumped into Harry's mind. "Sir? The prophecy. I didn't.I mean it wasn't me. That means he isn't dead, doesn't it?" Harry sank into a chair. "It's not over. I guess I just hoped." He finished quietly.  
  
"No Harry." Dumbledore leaned forward on his desk. "The prophecy can be changed. I do believe that Tom Riddle is indeed dead this time and with him, Voldimort. There is other evidence this time that, I believe, proves his death." His eyes shifted to look at Severus Snape who had not moved and who sat staring blankly at the pale hands that he had placed on his lap.  
  
"The dark mark on his followers faded slowly last time. This time it disappeared quickly at, I am certain, the moment of Voldimort death." Returning his gaze to Harry he continued. "Harry, I think you should go back to your room and get dressed. It is almost morning and I will ask that all the students meet in the great hall so that I can give them the good news."  
  
In a daze Harry obeyed. It was as if he had needed to hear that what he felt was true. Now he knew that his life from this moment on would be different. And for the first time in years, a completely unknown future was before him.  
  
************   
  
AN: Ok I know this is short but the chapters will get longer and funny very soon. Thank you for taking the time to read my story. 


	3. The Announcement

Summary: When the Dark Lord dies every one who wears the dark mark is suddenly overloaded with a lack of control and become totally un-inhibited. The students and staff at Hogwarts are left to wonder just who their potions professor is and what kind of person he really is. Ask yourself this: What desires has Snape had to repress to continue to serve (or pretend to serve) Voldimort? How would Snape behave if he were to go insane?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters only the situation that I have put them into. J.K.: I promise to return them to you unharmed; I will of course Obliviate them before I return them so that they are unaffected and are able to continue unabated in your next story.  
  
This is my first fan fic. Please be kind and review with constructive criticisms or comments. Negative comments that are not constructive will be ignored.  
  
************ Chapter 3: The Announcement  
  
As Harry entered the common room the fireplace blazed green then Professor McGonagall stepped out of the flames.  
  
"Good morning Mr. Potter." She was smiling widely, something of a rare occurrence for her.  
  
Still in a daze he answered with an automatic "Morning Professor"  
  
"Would you ask the boys to gather here in the common room wile I go gather the girls?"  
  
"Sure Professor." He was already half way up the stairs when he responded.  
  
A few minutes later he was standing in the common room which was filled with Gryffindors. Many of whom were buzzing with the news thanks to Neville Seamus and Ron. The room grew quiet as Professor McGonagall raised her hand.  
  
"Headmaster Dumbledore has asked that the entire school meet in the Great Hall in half an hour for an important announcement." She paused and looked around. "Although it appears that many of you have already heard I expect all of you in the hall to hear the formal announcement, to avoid getting the facts wrong." With that she turned and exited thru the portrait hole.  
  
Harry didn't pay attention to nor respond to the questions that began flying at him. But he did notice that it was Neville, Ron, and Hermione who formed a guard as he made his way to the Great Hall. It was Neville who suggested that Dumbledore probably didn't want Harry saying anything until after the announcement. To Harry it seemed to take forever to reach the hall. Portraits scurried from frame to frame and appeared to be having a great time planning a party. The Hogwarts ghosts were dancing in the great hall and several ghosts that Harry didn't remember ever meeting were joining in. As Harry sat down he noticed several Slytherin students were acting strange, as in giggling at nothing strange. Even Malfoy was giggling. Harry looked around trying to figure out what they had done that they thought was so funny but didn't see anything. Just then Dumbledore began to speak.  
  
"As I understand there are already rumors starting I shall get straight to the point" Pausing to take a deep breath he then spoke the words he had hardly thought to live to hear. "Lord Voldimort is dead." A low murmur began to rise from the assembled students. Lifting his hand Dumbledore again got the undivided attention from the students. All except those Slytherins Harry had noticed earlier, who were still giggling. The headmaster continued giving more details than Harry was comfortable with and yet leaving out the fact that he had "dreamed" the death and that Hermione's parents were the subject of the meeting. Then finished with more good news.  
  
"As today is Friday I and I am certain many of you will not be able to concentrate classes are cancelled for the day. I have already notified your parents. I expect many of them will be arriving soon. Any student accompanied by a parent may go to Hogsmead on this weekend." This caused another stir, especially among the first and second year students who had never seen the nearby wizarding town.  
  
"And last but certainly not least," He continued "there will be a celebratory feast tomorrow, which all your parents have been invited to. Now.enjoy your weekend. Classes will, of course, resume again on Monday."  
  
With that Dumbledore sat down and the tables began to fill with more than the usual breakfast fare. It appeared that the house elves were starting to celebrate also.  
  
******** A/N: Ok the fun begins in the next chapter. Now just what were those Slytherin's giggling at? Does anyone have something they would like to see our favorite potions professor do when he loses it? I have a hint for you of what is coming up. My sister and I are writing several other stories and have been bitten by a lot of plot bunnies. What made this one so important to get out for you all to read is a visual that jumped up and bit us. Want to know what our nightmare vision of Snape was. It is described in great detail in the next chapter. For now I will leave you with two words. Pink TooToo. Any thing else you all want to see? 


End file.
